


Lips pressed close to mine, True blue

by the_albatross



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_albatross/pseuds/the_albatross
Summary: my first fluff piece for this fandom, woo





	Lips pressed close to mine, True blue

Alaska shivered beneath the covers for what felt to be the hundredth time since she and Willam decided to call it a night. Alaska full well meant to head back to her own home but one bottle of wine turned into three and 7 PM quickly turned into 11:30 before either of them realized how late it was or how tipsy they had gotten. When Willam casually offered the guest bedroom, Alaska accepted it with a grateful smile. The thought of heading back to her own empty house after such a fun day with one of closest friends was more than a bit of let down. Lately she’d been feeling rather lonely as she paced around her house without even a dog or cat to keep her company. She never really noticed how empty her house truly was until she decided to take a short break between her slew of shows and appearances. Constantly touring easily allowed her to forget how alone she felt outside of work but now that she had time to herself, it was undeniable how much she needed other people around her to feel content.

Willam had called her earlier that day and asked if she wanted to hang out at his studio while he filmed a few videos for Patreon and Youtube. Alaska jumped at the chance, grateful for both the distraction and the opportunity spend a little extra time with Willam. She loved watching him work, whether it was in front of a camera or behind, she got lost in the focused expression on his face as he became absorbed by whatever task he was working on. Though she loved when he went silent and meditative as he figured out an issue, she loved his laugh even more, ugly as it is at times. That look of pure joy on his face when he laughed at his own jokes, especially when accompanied by the seal-clap, never failed to make her smile. Easily her second favorite part of watching him shoot for Beatdown was the unique outfits he created for each episode. He always turned out a new look for each episode, even if he used the same wig multiple times, you could always count on him to make it look brand new either with the style or by adding an accessory or extensions.

Today’s episode also coincided with the filming for a ‘Paint Me Bitch’ with a queen Alaska had not yet heard of but shortly grew to appreciate their work. Said artist, whose name Alaska had missed due to arriving in the middle of shooting, had clearly done their homework and incorporated Willam’s signature color into the look they had crafted for him. The beat blended together the shades of blue Willam loved so much with a classy touch of silver and just enough sparkle to make Willam exclaim excitedly “I get glitter too? This is the best ‘Paint Me Bitch’ ever!” Even the lips Willam had consented to allow the artist to paint on him showed off his fondness for cerulean and navy especially.

Following the end of the filming for the day, Alaska was resigned to head back home and kill the remainder of the evening watching TV and maybe ordering takeout. She had begun gathering her belongings when Willam placed his hand gently over hers and started speaking. Her cheeks tinted just slightly at the contact and a smile broke out over her face when she realized Willam had asked if she wanted to head back to his place for pizza and drinks. She nodded enthusiastically and followed him back to his house outside the city with a jubilant grin. The rest of the night was spread out with good pizza, cheap wine, and whatever B-list movie caught their attention on Netflix. The pure simplicity of the evening’s pleasures was one Alaska would never trade for the world, especially if it meant sharing it her friend.

When the queens had chanced to look at the clock during one of the movies, they found it was already after 11. Alaska had groaned at the thought of driving home so late and kicked herself mentally for forgetting to check the time for so long. She really hadn’t meant to keep Willam up so late, especially when he would be working again tomorrow but she was selfish and didn’t want to leave his side for as long as she had an excuse to stay. Reluctantly, she was beginning to say her 'goodbyes’ when the other queen asked if she wanted to finish the movie and stay over night in the guest room. By no means was it unusual for Alaska to sleep at Willam’s or vice versa, but it had never been as unplanned as this. Typically they had an idea of it early on in the day and made arrangements accordingly. Something about tonight’s stay made it seem just a bit more…intimate than previous visits. But like the clingy overgrown child she felt like sometimes, Alaska immediately agreed to her friend’s generosity and settled down on the couch again next to him.

The remainder of the movie was a blur for Alaska who couldn’t shake the nervous feeling that had developed in her stomach. As the credits played, she helped Willam clean up the kitchen and living room and each retired to their respective bedrooms for the night. The first thing Alaska noticed when she opened the door was that the room seemed a few degrees colder than most areas of the house. The window had been left slightly ajar and figuring that was the obvious source of the temperature difference, she shut it and slipped between the sheets. To her annoyance, the room did not seem to get any warmer as the night went on. If anything it almost seemed colder without the balmy breeze floating through the mesh screen. Sighing, she got out of bed again and reopened the window. Thinking to herself that she better check on the AC in the room, she stood on her bed and peered into the vent directly above her. The fan was wide open blowing cold air into her face but even through squinting eyes, she could not figure how to close the vent even a little. Biting her lip, she climbed back under the covers and tried to force herself to fall asleep. Every time she felt herself nodding off, the warm breeze from the window seemed to die out and the AC would quickly take its place. Despite how tightly she wrapped herself in the sheets, a blast of cold air always seemed to slip in and cause her to shiver.

She eventually relented and left what little warmth the bed offered to search for extra blankets in the walk-in closet but she was left disappointed. Nothing! The hallway closet; also nothing! What the hell? She debated with herself for a full minute on checking with Willam to find out where he had hidden the blankets in this confusing house. She knew he was most likely passed out by now, but without at least one additional layer of protection between her and the cold, she was going to be awake all night freezing her ass off. Quietly, she made her way to Willam’s room and knocked gently on the door. When there was no answer after a few seconds, she softly called out his name and tapped on the door just a little bit harder. Still, there was no noise to be heard from inside the room and she shuffled awkwardly on her feet trying to decide how to handle the situation. It felt like crossing an unspoken barrier to open his door but Alaska didn’t know what else to do. She bit her lip again and tiptoed to the side of his bed. Now that she was closer, she tried whispering his name again…Not even a twitch.

Alaska has always been prone overthinking and usually she knew how to combat it but right now her mind was slowly being consumed by the fear that something was not right with her friend. She swallowed the lump in her throat and called his name once more, keeping the volume just under her normal register. When there was still no visible response after 10 seconds, Alaska felt her heart drop to her stomach. Her hand was shaking as she reached over to touch Willam’s shoulder but immediately drew it back after her fingers brushed his skin. He was cold…colder than she had felt in her room standing directly beneath the fan and his lips were a pale blue in the moonlight.

Her voice cracked as she cried out “Willam!” and shook his shoulder violently. There was no way this could be happening. Not her best friend! She didn’t know whether to cry or scream at him when she finally saw him reacting. He slowly came to, wiping the sleep from eyes and sitting up. “'Laska?” he slurred groggily as he tried bring his sluggish mind to working condition. Alaska let out a broken laugh of relief and clutched a hand over her pounding heart. Willam quickly took in the sight of his terrified friend and scurried to the end of the bed to catch her before she collapsed onto the floor. He gently sat her down on the edge and asked what was wrong. Her breathing was coming in spurts but he didn’t try to rush her for an explanation. Alaska saw the genuine concern in his eyes as he ran his hand in slow circles over her back while he waited for her to calm down. When she was finally well enough to speak, she frantically apologized for overreacting and waking up him like that. He brushed it aside without a second thought and asked again what had upset her. She had never felt more ashamed of herself than when she admitted that when she came in to ask about an extra blanket and didn’t see him react after trying to wake him, her mind had immediately plunged off the deep end to worst possible scenario.

“Y-You were cold and you weren’t moving…I panicked…I’m sorry,” she whispered as she did her best to suppress another shiver.

Willam cupped her cheek and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen as he told her, “Hey, don’t be. I’m glad you care enough to be that upset. Not a lot of people would be.”

“You know that’s not true,” she laughed weakly.

He gave a rueful smile and continued, “Seriously though, you don’t know how much it means to me to know you care that much. And I’m sorry too, I should have told you the AC here’s been a little wonky lately. Would’ve saved us this mess.”

Alaska and Willam both let out a sickly relieved chuckle and leaned heavily against against each other. Cold or not, Alaska felt like she could fall asleep anywhere with how drained she felt at the moment. Drowsily, she whispered to Willam, “You’re lips are blue…”

“Still? Washed my face twice already…” he muttered distractedly as he wiped his fingers over them. His eyebrows shot up slightly as he discovered that pigment was indeed still present on his lips. Absently, he said to himself, “I gotta find out what that bitch used on me…could suck dick in a hurricane with that shit.”

Alaska cracked up at the statement and clutched Willam’s arm to keep herself steady. He’d probably never admit it to anyone but even with her tear-stained face and puffy eyes, when he watched her laugh after that incident, he’d swear he’d never seen her look more beautiful than she did right now. Carefully, he tilted her chin up and kissed her forehead. “Thanks for always caring about me…”

Her cheeks flared at the atypical show of affection from the older queen but her heart felt close to bursting as she murmured quietly, “Anytime…”

They stayed frozen like that for a few moments before Willam broke the silence. “If you still want extra blankets, they’re down in the laundry room…but you’re welcome to share the bed with me…” he offered with a tinge of hope in his voice.

“I’d like that…” Alaska replied shyly.

Willam skillfully rearranged himself to allow Alaska to slid in comfortably amongst the sheets on the spacious bed. Without hesitation, he pulled her close to him and ghosted his lips over hers. “Can I?” he asked tentatively, praying he had not misread the signals. Alaska felt like she was on cloud nine when she heard him ask and nodded before swiftly closing the distance herself. They worked their lips together in perfect synchrony, both just content to let the kiss relay their true emotions. When they broke apart each saw only the fondness and admiration in the other’s eyes that they had so longed for. There’d be plenty of time to explore the relationship further the next day, for now all that mattered was spending the night holding onto the person they cared about the most

**Author's Note:**

> previously i was only posting to AQ under the name 'albatross' but now that i've finally gotten around to creating an account on here, i'll be posting my works to both areas


End file.
